Funny Moments of Bechloe
by Bechloe.Always
Summary: Moments where we see Chloe and Beca having fun in different scenarios... this story is G!P if they do not like do not read [ Beca G!P ]
1. Shopping

Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect is not mine and none of his characters.

Summary: This fic, is how Beca and Chloe have fun in different scenarios

Important: Beca G!P if you do not like do not read.

Rating: M

Chapter 1: Shopping

I hate this definitely is among one of the things that I hate, I love my wife but I do not like to go shopping with her. We have over three hours here in the store and has not yet decided which dress to buy.

"How about Becs?" Chloe asked me

"All of you are perfect Chloe; you know that we can go?"

"Baby, I have to choose 3"

"Take all you want"

"Becs, not because then not use them later, if you help me I will give a reward"

"Okay, you blue highlights your blue eyes, black is spectacular and you know I like the red"

"You see it was easy, now help me out of this dress"

We went into the dressing room and help her with the dress. Then she gets naked, turns and gives me a kiss, is a chaste kiss, neglected, our tongues fighting for dominance, parted when we were without air. She takes my jeans and my boxers in a move I suggest that I sit on the bench and I do. Needless to say I'm hard as I've been watching my wife's body for a while. She aligned my cock with her pussy, this very wet and low slowly for a while until it is well accustomed. Starts to fuck quickly began to moan and gasp the two and this will not last long I'm about to come and she and her pussy begins to tighten around my cock.  
Keep riding my cock until I cum inside her pussy and she comes after me. "CHLOEEEEEEE" "BECAAAAAAA"

All errors are mine

Thank you


	2. Elevator

Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect is not mine and not characters

IMPORTANT: Becs G!P if you do not like do not read

Rating: M

IMPORTANT: I hope you forgive me but English is not my first language.

Episodio 2: Elevator.

Not as it has done but convinced me to eat Aubrey to visit, so here I am stuck in an elevator to take me to a nightmare, the worst Is That Aubrey lives in the 27th floor are About to get going by the 24th floor, the elevator stops and all the lights and light apangan the emergency. This must be a joke in bad taste.

"Shit, I Had Known This and climbing the stairs"

"Seriously, Becs the stairs 27 floors ..."

"The best thing would Have Been To have not been"

"Don't force Beca"

"Really, don't you force, you left me no choice "

" You know, leave me alone "

is this a bit angry and hate this angry. Approached I Grabbed her waist and her

"Sorry baby, you know I do not like being indoors"

"I know, I'm sorry too, "

by That I bowed and kissed as I like to kiss her. Our tongues fighting for the domain. I put my hands inside her blouse and touched her skin, start up and run my hand over her breasts.

"I have not worn a bra, you're a very smart girl"

give kisses on the jaw and under your neck, you lick and bite and sure to leave marks, Which did not matter as she well knows all mine is mine and mine alone. Heard a noise outside indicating That comes to us out of here, ask us if we are good and in 15 min About us out of here. "

"Well baby does' t have much time."

With That I raised her skirt and Threw her panties aside and feel how wet this, that's enough for my cock throb inside my pants. I was under the pants to His knees Together with my boxers and let out my big cock, I feel very comfortable With Her and That Measures 9 inches and That Chloe crazy. With That I take my cock up your input and step up and down my cock in her pussy and Chloe can only moan and pant. The penetrated to the bottom and start to move slowly Until you get used.

. "Beca for faster, fuck me fast and hard. I do what I say and start to fuck her fast and strong background. I love being in it, never get tired of fucking her. We haci a while Until I notice as her pussy tightened around my cock, I bring my hand to her clit and start to play it, I think That was enough for Chloe Because I notice as you run around my cock and With That I run into her.

"OMG BECAAAA" "CHLOEEEEE"

I stay in it for a while. I leave I give her a kiss. We managed a little just before the doors open. It was not so bad after all.

all errors are mine.

I would like you to give idea of the places where our favorite couple could have fun.

Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect and its characters are not mine.

IMPONTANTE: Beca G!P If you do not like do not read.

English is not my first language, sorry for the mistakes.

Rating: M

Chapter 3: Visiting the grandparents.

If your child is 5 years, says they want to go visit his grandparents, is my duty as a mother do it. And you can not say no to Josh with those blue eyes and angelic face is impossible to me. I have eating out of his hand.

So that's why I'm here in my parents' house. Chloe is very angry, because she thought leave Josh with Aubrey so we could have a romantic time.

"Chloe, baby"

"No, I'm pissed Beca, you promised"

"Baby, you know I can not say no to Josh and it's your fault, he inherited from you your blue eyes."

"Okay, but you have to promise that next weekend will have sexy time."

"Ok, but if you're quiet, we now have sexy time"

"I'll be super quiet"

I climb on top of her and started kissing, we broke for air. I get up and take off my clothes and so she does. I turn to rise above it, I love to feel your skin. We return to kiss, this time with more passion, our tongues battling for dominance. Kiss my way up to her breasts and took her nipple in my mouth, bite and lick, through to the other nipple and do the same. Under my way I put my tongue in her navel. And she moans louder.

"Baby, you have to be quiet"

Continuing to mine, I put in front of her pussy and inhale the odor, only it makes no cock harden, is so hard it hurts. I lick her slit from the clitoris to her hole and put my tongue.

"Beca, do not stop"

"Shh, baby my father will hear"

I'm getting my tongue and pulling her pussy. That is about to come, I feel like the walls tighten my tongue. I make my way up, I kiss and moans to prove herself. He lined my cock with her pussy and penetrated hard

"Ahhhhh Beca"

I'm sure my father has heard us. But I do not, I keep thrusting fast and hard, pulled my cock to the tip and back to get hard. Chloe lifted a leg and shoulder support neither. At this angle I can penetrate more easily and get to your point G. I keep penetrating until more and I can not run inside her pussy and she comes right after.

"CHLOEEEEEE" "AHHH BECAAAAA"

Still inside her, I am enjoying the feeling. I leave her and positioned himself beside her.

"Thank you, I love Becs"

"I also love you Chloe"

After that the two fall asleep.

...The next morning...

"Hello girls," says my father and Sheila at the same time.

"Good morning," he answered.

"Where's Josh?" I ask.

"This out, hopefully not hear, how well you what you passed the two yesterday."

Shit, I knew that what they had heard.

"Sorry about that, Beca can not be quiet and Josh has a heavy sleeper"

Than ? I believe that I can not blame me.

"Well, I was sure it was today," "Beca not stop" "says Sheila.

Loose one small chuckle and watched as Chloe and this red as a tomato.

As it has not been a bad weekend.

All errors are mine.

I hope they keep suggesting more scenarios.

Thank you


	4. Sorry Aubrey!

Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect and its characters are not mine.

Important: Beca G!P

English is not my first language, so forgive mistakes.

Chapter 4: Sorry Aubrey.

"Chloe, baby have everything?"

"Yes, anytime we go"

"Josh, all ready?"

"Yes mom"

"Come, let's go"

We headed home from Aubrey, call for us to spend the weekend at home.

When we got home from Aubrey, we are greeted by Stacie and Taylor.

Josh greets his aunt and runs off with Taylor playing.

We spent the afternoon together, talking about old times.

We had dinner and when we realized the kids were already asleep.

We stayed a while longer talking about the job and we should bring together all beautiful.

Aubrey and Stacie decided to go to bed. As Chloe and I were left in the courtyard.

"Beca, you want to try the pool?"

I seat.

We took off our clothes, we were in bikinis and we got in the pool. We played for a while and then we went warming.

"Want to have fun, baby?" I ask Chlo.

"Yes"

I approached her, I leaned over and kissed, we broke for air. Kiss my way to his neck, suck, bite him again and plated.

"What do you baby? What do you need?" I ask you.

"I want you to fuck me here and now" "Fuck me hard without jokes Beca"

I under the bikini knee and pushed aside Chloe.

"Ready?" She nods

I line my cock with her pussy and penetrate to the bottom.

I start to move faster. Saco until the end and penetrate again, I repeat again and again.

Chloe starts to moan and gasp ever higher.

Still penetrating, fuck love, love take control.

I know I will come so I start to float the clitoris and that makes her come around my cock and I cum inside her.

Still inside her, moving de?espacio mounted our orgasm.

"Really in my pool?"

"My daughter bathe in it" says Aubrey

Chloe and I are red as a tomato.

But fuck, I like to fuck her.

All errors are mine.

I hope more ideas,

Thanks 50 shades of perfect pitch for the idea. If you have more thought you send me a PM

THANK YOU FOR READING


	5. NOTE

**Note!**

 **Sorry I have not uploaded any chapter. You have asked me to look for a beta. I found a beta and when I pass the Chapter edited and corrected, I'll upload. Thanks. Have a good week**


End file.
